The Old One Two
by Beansxx
Summary: A confrontation with Seifer ends in a fight. Axel just never listens... AkuRoku


One shot. Two. Three.

Axel moved across the concrete court like it was nothing, long legs easily clearing a yard and a half at a time. The school day was ended, and he and Roxas had decided to play some one-on-one basketball. Of course, neither knew how to play, so they just took turns trying to get the ball into each other's hoop without rules or boundaries. Of course, Axel was winning, since he was so tall.

"Hey, guys, look at the faggots trying to play basketball." Axel caught the ball as he was bouncing it and looked up to glare at the heckler over on the grass.

"Ugh. It's Seifer." Roxas groaned.

"Leave us alone, _Shakira_." Axel called. "We have better things to do than stare at your midriff while you flap your gums like a pig ignorant little shit, got it memorized?" He walked up to the blond who, from a distance, looked about the same height as him. But, when they stood face to face, it was more like face to collarbone. Seifer glared up at the redhead.

"Looks like we have a tough guy." he said, mouth wound up in a smug little smirk that Axel wanted to smack right off of his face. "You wanna _fight_, buddy?"

Roxas ran up behind Axel. Sure, he and Axel were together. Yes, Seifer almost _constantly_ busted their balls over it. But he would rather that Axel be in one piece when they got to his house later than all banged up and bruised.

"Axel, let it go." the blond said gently, resting a hand on Axel's upper arm. "He isn't worth it."

Axel turned his head to glance at Roxas.

"Looks like your girlfriend's come to save your ass. Good choice, Roxas. You don't wanna see your little boyfriend all beaten up by the mean, nasty ol' bullies." Seifer teased, mocking the blond with a baby voice. Axel's head snapped back to glare at the taller blond.

"Let's bro down." he growled, roughly handing Roxas the basketball. Sighing, Roxas took the ball and backed off to the benches on the other side of the court to avoid getting hurt. Seifer's lackeys, Rai and Fuu, each moved away a bit as well. There was a pregnant pause, during which no one moved, until Seifer threw a punch and clocked Axel right square in the jaw, nearly throwing him to the side. He only stumbled, however, and collected himself just quickly enough to dodge another fist and football-tackle Seifer, winding him.

Roxas felt like he should be eating popcorn.

Seifer wasn't down for long, and as he got up he hooked a foot behind Axel's knee and pulled, causing Axel to lose his footing and fall. While Rai full-out cheered Seifer on, Fuu was silent [but smirking], and Roxas just leaned on the ball in his lap, watching.

Seifer could beat Axel half to death, kill his cat and tape it to his door, or pour pig blood on him at the prom. But once someone started on Roxas, the redhead listened to no one [not even Roxas] and solved the problem with either good old-fashioned ass-kicking, or a lot of yelling and bitching out, depending on the gender and status of the offender.

Of course, since Seifer was male and his status was constantly in the "resident ass munch" range, Axel had obviously taken the former route and let testosterone do the thinking.

Turning his attention back to the fight instead of his thoughts, Roxas noticed that Axel was now sitting on Seifer's stomach and wailing on his face. Nodding absently, he stood, deciding that it was about high time to break up this little tea party.

He went over to where Axel sat just pounding away on Seifer's bloody visage, and put his hand on Axel's shoulder. "Axel, babe. That's enough. I feel nice and defended now. Let's go." he said gently. Axel looked up over his shoulder at the angel-faced blond and smiled, lip and nose bleeding, a gigantic purple bruise forming on his jaw and spreading up over his cheek. He took Roxas' hand to pull himself up from the blond lying on the ground. Seifer groaned in pain, face bloodied and bruised worse than Axel's.

The two walked away, leaving Rai and Fuu to try to clean up the mess.

---

At Axel's house, Roxas was wiping the blood from the redhead's face with a wet paper towel. "You never listen to me." he nagged. "I tell you to let it go and what do you do?"

"I can tell you what I _don't_ do." Axel said with the grin of a wise-ass.

"Of course. You _don't let it go_." Roxas said, tossing the paper towel in the trash. "There. All clean. Now, what have we learned?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Dodge faster, hit quicker, and keep going even if you tell me to stop." Axel replied.

Roxas pinched the bridge of his own nose with his thumb and forefinger, groaning with annoyance. "You make it sound like rape." he said, standing and going into the kitchen for a drink, just to get away from the wise-cracking redhead for a minute. Axel stood and followed, frowning. As Roxas poured some iced tea from the jug into a cup, Axel wrapped his arms around the blond from behind.

"C'mon babe. You know how I get." he said, resting his chin on the top of Roxas' head. Roxas stiffened a bit.

"I wish you'd listen to me a little more. It wasn't necessary to damn near murder him." Roxas said softly as he put the jug down and lifted the cup to his lips. Axel bent down further and nuzzled his cheek. Roxas tensed up.

"Relax, babe. You know I love listening to you." Axel murmured in his ear. Roxas struggled to keep from leaning into the warm breath.

"Not when you get violent." Roxas replied curtly, taking another sip of his iced tea.

"But I'm not violent now, am I?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head. "C'mon. Let's chill." Axel pulled away from Roxas and his hands went to the blond's shoulders, gently massaging them. He felt Roxas relax against his hands as he put the cup down and sighed.

"You're a jackass." the blond murmured.

"Hm? And why's that?" Axel Asked, leaning down to nip at the shell of Roxas' ear.

"Because you always weasel out of getting in trouble with me this wa – aaugh that feels so good." Roxas leaned his head back to rest against Axel's chest. "I hate you so much."

"You _love_ me so much." Axel corrected, bringing his head down a bit further to kiss Roxas' cheek gently. Roxas reached his left hand up to rest it on Axel's right.

"You're right." the blond sighed, turning around. Axel removed his hands from Roxas' shoulders in favor of bringing them down and resting them on the blond's hips. In turn, Roxas reached up and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, and they both moved in for a brief kiss.

"Of course I'm right." Axel replied. "I'm always right."

"Except when you're wrong." Roxas pointed out. "Which is half the time." Axel chuckled.

"You have to give me more credit than that." he said. Roxas shrugged, smiling. He bounced on his heels gently, silently asking to be picked up. Axel accordingly moved his hands to the back of Roxas' thighs, lifting as Roxas hopped up and wrapped his legs around Axel's waist. Axel plopped him down on the counter and leaned in for another kiss. He nipped at the blond's lower lip, to which Roxas responded by parting his lips and allowing Axel's tongue to explore his mouth.

A soft groan of pleasure from the blond teen was all it took to have Axel lifting him by the thighs again, heading out of the kitchen, into the hall, up the stairs, down another hall, and into the redhead's bedroom, where Roxas was dropped unceremoniously onto the mattress. Roxas only laughed as Axel descended upon him, hands traveling up the blond's shirt as Axel attacked Roxas' neck with his mouth.

As Axel's hands moved further up his lover's torso, Roxas lifted his arms and allowed the shirt to be pulled from his body completely and thrown to the floor, quickly followed by Axel's. As the redhead attached his mouth to one dusky nipple, Roxas' pants were the next to go, again soon followed by Axel's own.

Roxas' hand then began to travel, his fingertips just past the waistband of Axel's boxers when somewhere on the floor, a cell phone began to buzz. Roxas paused and looked up at Axel, who sighed.

"It might be my mom." the redhead said regretfully as he leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the phone. He answered it. "Hello?"

Roxas could only hear Axel's mother's mumbling over the phone, and was surprised at Axel's very loud and angry, "WHAT?! God damn it, mom! No! Augh! Please! Mom, listen – please? Please mom, no - "

Roxas had the feeling that Axel's mother had heard about the fight that afternoon. "Did she - "

"Yeah. Rai and Fuu told a teacher, who called my mom." He sighed dejectedly, shaking his head. Roxas put a comforting hand on Axel's arm.

"What did she say?" he asked softly. Axel drew in a breath, shaking his head sadly.

"She got scared, and said I'm moving with my auntie and uncle in Bel Air."


End file.
